It's the Little Things
by Verbena2000
Summary: Drabbles of love...mostly of Jeremy and Candace, but I'll throw in some Phinebella (mostly 'cuz they're so cute), and maybe some others to.
1. Chapter 1

Now, Jeremy wasn't a jealous type of person. Quite the opposite, actually. He didn't get mad when Candace talked to other guys. It didn't make sense to him why he should. She had the right to talk to whoever she wanted to. It took a lot to even get him impatient, which is saying a lot since Candace is an obessive, busting machine of neorotic poportions. But, she was his and that was all that mattered to him. So, when he _happened_ to to be walking in the park and saw her laughing and talking with some guy he didn't know, he didn't explode into a spontaneous, out-of-this-world, jealous rage. Instead, he rather maturely walked over and joined Candace on the bench. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her _closer_ to him and_ farther_ away from the other guy. He even kissed her on the cheek and didn't lose eye contact with his new friend as he introduced himself as Candace's boyfriend. See? Not jealous _at all._


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy rubbed his temples, his head throbbing slightly. Even he had to admit that his sister was trouble sometimes...especially now. He sighed and crouched down to Susie's eye-level.

"Susie, I would really appreciate it if you would allow me to ask Candace over."

"But I don't _like_ her," Susie answered, lower lip sticking out in her trademark pout. They had been having this conversation for the past 5 minutes, and it was obvious he wasn't going to get anywhere. He decided to change tactics.

"If you would _pretty please_ let Candace come over, then I won't ask again for a week."

"No."

"How about _2_ weeks," Jeremy tried again. He was not exceeding over 2 weeks. It just wasn't negotiable. End of story.

"_No._"

Sighing dejectedly, Jeremy stood back up again and practically dragged himself to the phone. This would be the second time Candace couldn't come over, all because his little sister couldn't let herself be exposed to the sight of another girl ( besides they're mother ) in the house. He dialed Candace's number and held his breath.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

_"Hello?"_

Jeremy swallowed and prepared himself to tell Candace the news.

"Hey, Candace," He said casually, hoping she couldn't tell how nervous he really was.

_"Oh, hey Jeremy! Whats up?"_

He gulped.

"Oh, well, um...I just wanted to tell you that...Susiewontletyoucomeover," He said so fast, he wasn't sure she had heard him. And half of him was hoping she hadn't.

_ "Oh. Well, that's okay. There's always next time, right?"_

Jeremy exhaled. This was what he needed. Knowing that she understood and was always there, even it was about something as trivial as just coming over to his house.

"Thanks Candace. And I'm sorry you can't come over."

_"Of course! And don't worry about it."_

"Now, about that next time..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy lay on his back and looked up at the leaves above him. Sun-burst orange, startling crimson, calming yellow, and withered brown looked back at him. And then he turned to the sleeping beauty beside him. Her hair had been curled so that her red locks were a cascading, flaming red riot, and her saphire orbs were closed so that her long lashes made shadows down her smooth cheek bones. Her creamy skin looked pink against the brown ground below her, and her normally excited ( and, more often then not, tense) face was set in a calming expression as she slumbered. Jeremy couldn't help but grin as he leaned forword and pressed a soft kiss on Candace's forehead. She stirred a little, then snuggled up closer to him, her body curving perfectly into his. He buried his head into her neck, breathing in her scent of strawberries and spring air. He sighed. These were the moments he treasured most. And if things went his way, he'd soon have a lot more.

**Hey guys! Just wanna say a few things: 1)Thanks to all of you who took the time out of you're lives to read these; it means a lot. 2) I would appreciate it if you guys would please review! I need all of you're input so I know how to write these stories better so that you guys would like to read more. Please? A simple 'I like this story' will do! and 3) Would you all be so kind as to look at my other story, 'Timeless Love'? It's characters are based of a book series, 'Avalon, Web Of Magic'. If you haven't read it, I encourage you to do so! It's really good! The book series, that is. I need all of you're thoughts to see if that story is good to! Yeah, so, anyway, virtual cupcakes to all who read this 'little' note to the end! I will be back soon to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

5 Things that Jeremy admires about Miss. Candace Fynn...

1) Her hair. The other day she was complaining about how some guy had called her 'carrot-top' ( of which Jeremy was quick to respond with, 'But I _like_ carrots!' )

2) Her obsessiveness. Most people called it creepy, others called it attention-seeking ( those were few and far between, but alas, some people did think like that). Jeremy, to put it simply, thought it was _adorable._

3) Her striking eyes. He remembered when he had asked her if she wore contacts, and she told him no, that her eyes were natural. How did she end up with those startling saphire orbs?

4) The fact that no matter what kind of crazy scheme her brother's were planning, if it even _hinted_ at danger, then she would go along with it to make sure they were safe, even if it cost her the sweet victory of busting them.

5) Candace herself.

**I got reviews! Only 2, but its a start! A very warm thank you to the 2 people kind enough to write down what they thought; it really does mean a lot. For you kindness, please feel free to PM me and send a request for a drabble or one-shot of Jeremy and Candace ( or any couple, really). I don't really do that a lot, but I think you deserve some sort of reward...Anyway, I remember I wrote this little drabble in a notebook, but I left it at school -.- So I had to remember the most I can ( little wonder how I managed to recall some of this)...well, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy couldn't belive he was doing this. In a way, it kind of made sense, and then again, it didn't. Coming to you're girlfriends little brother for love advice was just...weird. But then, they were the only ones that could him. There was always her best friend Stacy, but he knew for a fact that if he asked her any questions about Candace, she would alert her right away, and he didn't need that. He _could've_ went to her parents, but that would just be awkward...nope, his only hope was Phineas and Ferb.

As he strolled into they're backyard, he was met by a bustling crowd of kids making...somthing. It wasn't very clear what it was supposed to be, but Jeremy thought it looked like a giant hamster ball. He scanned over the heads of the short people among him until he saw the familiar sprout of red hair and a flash of green right beside it. He walked over and saw them hovering over a blueprint.

"Hey guys," he said with a genuine smile. He really did like them, quirky habits and all. They both glanced up at the same time and they're eyes lighted up.

"Jeremy! Why are you here," Phineas asked, curious. His sister wasn't around, so he didn't know what to make of Jeremy's sudden visit. Ferb, on the other hand, could make a pretty good guess as to why Jeremy had popped over, but kept it to himself. He didn't like wasting words, and he knew Jeremy would spill.

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions about...Candace," he said, a little uncomfortable. To his relief, the two brothers just smiled and nodded.

"Well, I was wondering...do you guys have any idea as to what Candace might want for her birthday?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at eachother and immediately started brainstorming. Jeremy could only catch bits and pieces of it.

"Laser gun...giant vanity...never-ending supply of hairspray..."

Jeremy waited for a response, but they couldn't really think of anything. Just then, they heard the all to familiar voice of a certain pink-clad girl.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Isabella," they all exclaimed at once. She seemed a little startled, but smiled none the less. Phineas ran over, grabbed her hand, and tugged her toward Jeremy and Ferb. Jeremy could see the blush tinting her cheeks, and he smiled. Really, Phineas was so oblivious sometimes...

"Isabella, we need you're help. You're a girl, what do you think Candace would like for her birthday?"

Isabella blinked, then smiled at something over they're shoulder.

"Well, why don't you just ask her yourself?"

Jeremy turned around to see Candace walking into the backyard. When she spotted him, she smiled and walked over. He looked around him, only to discover that her brothers and Isabella and conviently disappeared. Traitors.

"Hi, Jeremy! What's up?"

He put on a grin and hugged her, hoping she didn't hear his heart beating so fast in his chest.

'Um, nothing much. Just, eh, talking to you're brothers."

"Really? About what?'

"Ehm...boy stuff."

Candace raised an eyebrow.

"Then why was Isabella here?"

Jeremy swallowed, trying to think up an excuse, and came up with nothing. He sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"I was asking they're...um, opinion on what I should give you for you're birthday." He held his breath. What kind of boyfriend was he, when he couldn't even figure out what to get his girlfriend for her birthday? '_A bad one,'_ he thought to himself. But when he looked at Candace, she merely smiled and held his hand.

"Well, as long as you're here, then I don't need a thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**So lately, I've done a lot of Jeremy and Candace...so, I have decided to do some Phinebella! I actually really love this couple, but I've been busy with my other stories ( rough drafts and such ). Also, even though Isabella seems a little more mature than her age in this fanfic, in the cartoon I always got the feeling she was a little farther in her maturity level then her peers. I really like how this one came out, but I would like to know how you guy's feel about it to! Anyway, I hope you guys like this!**

_"It's just a phase."_

_ "Just a simple infatuation."_

_ "She doesn't know what love is. She's to young."_

_ "She'll get over it."_

Isabella didn't understand why everyone was so..._negative_ about how she felt. Was it really so hard to believe that she could feel love at such a young age? People were always telling her how mature she was for such a young girl, yet they refused to acknowledge her feelings for Phineas.

Then again...she really was very young to think of what she felt for Phineas was love. Suddenly, a horrific thought came to her. What if they were _right? _What if it really was just a story of a girl crushing on a guy, and mistaking that for love?

What was love _anyway_? Isabella had looked and searched for the meaning of love for countless hours.

_1) A profoundly tender , passionate affection for another person; 2) A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend; 3) A person toward whom love is felt ( beloved person or sweetheart); 4) ( Used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like ): Would you like to see a movie, love?_

But to Isabella, these seemed a little...impersonal. They didn't say anything about the butterflies she felt in her stomach when she was near him, or the way her palms would get sweaty when they were closer to each other than usual. So in the end, all of these were useless.

Isabella could feel the doubt starting to trickle through her body and seeping into her thoughts. Which is why, 5 minutes later, slightly sweaty and noticeably panting, found Isabella at the entrance of Phineas's and Ferb's backyard. Just as she was about to swing the door open with her trademark 'watcha doin?', Ferb was standing in front of her, looking a little surprised. However, that look was replaced by one of his rare smiles, and a teasing glint in his eye. Without a word, he stepped back, and motioned for her to go forward. Isabella cautiously stepped in while Ferb just gave her another grin and continued on his way.

Isabella was left standing there, perplexed. She never did understand Ferb...but he obviously knew something she didn't. Shaking her head, she scanned the yard, searching for the familiar mess of red hair. She spotted him lying underneath his tree, hands behind his head. Curiously, she stepped closer, until she was standing right above him. It was then she realized why he was so motionless and inattentive, why Ferb had left the sanctuary of the backyard.

Phineas was asleep.

Isabella lowered herself carefully next to him, a smile playing at her lips as she glanced down at the contented expression adorning his face. But for some strange reason...Phineas's lips seemed to be moving. Isabella cocked her head. Could he be...sleep-talking? But if so, why couldn't she hear anything? Maybe...he was whispering? Blushing a little, Isabella lowered her face down to Phineas's, so as to better hear him.

_"Isa - bella..."_

Isabella's eyes widened as she heard him say her name. She strained her ears, trying to hear just a little more, enough to prove something she so desperately needed to hear.

_"I...like...,"_ Phineas sighed in his sleep and his lips went still.

Isabella bit her lip, trying to keep herself from shaking him awake and demanding he continue. Just as she was about to get up and wallow in self-pity, she heard his voice come out in a quiet little breath of air, hardly even audible. But she could hear it loud and clear.

_"I Like...Isabella."_

That was all she needed. Just a little reassurance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's another one! Tis a Phinebella fic, created only from the finest words and the most flawless literature flow seen by man. Yeah...no. It's a just a little thing. I hope you guys like it! And thank you sooo much for reviewing ( it was mostly one person, and I thank you many times over for reviewing every chapter. Seriously, you're amazing! ). In this story, Phineas is about 6 years old, and has just moved to his new house. This is his first encounter with Isabella. Oh! One more thing! Please...review! It means the world to me!**

Phineas looked at his new backyard. He couldn't exactly say he was depressed about moving, he was just a little...meloncholy. He looked behind him, through the glass sliding doors and into his empty house, unopened boxes scattered everywhere, stacked in haphazard towers. His new brother Ferb had gone with his parents to the house next door, along with his sister Candace, leaving him to his own devices.

Sighing, he dragged himself away from his thoughts, and turned his attention to the bare yard. The only thing in it was a tree, if you could call it that. It was small, for one thing. It was only about a foot taller than him. For another, it was skinny, as if it still hadn't realized that it would one day grow into a great tree that one could see from miles away. Phineas stared at it for a while. Why would anyone ever plant such an odd thing in such a small yard? Usually, people would plant rose bushes or make mini ponds in yards like this. But whoever planted this here didn't seem like they were paying much attention to the size of the place...

"Watcha doin'?"

Startled, Phineas looked up, only to see a girl standing by the entrance of the wooden fence. She had long black hair pulled into 2 pigtail's, held by pink bows that seemed much to large for such a petite girl. She had on pink shorts and a white top, with little rhinestone's studded into the collar. But what really caught Phineas's attention was her smile. She seemed genuinely happy to meet him, and her blue eyes were bright and warm. He looked at her for a second more before answering.

"Um...nothing. Just, you know...standing here."

Phineas felt like face-palming. Was he an idiot? He wasn't going to make any friends this way...But when he looked up, she was still smiling at him, seemingly oblivious to his awkward manners.

"Well, my names Isabella! What's your's?"

"...Phineas. Phineas Flynn."

Isabella stepped into the yard and stood before him, holding her hand out for a shake.

"Wanna be friends?"

Phineas looked at her, slightly surprised at her bluntness. Nonetheless, he smiled and shook her hand, sealing the deal. Isabella smiled at him before looking at the tree, making Phineas remember his earlier thoughts.

"Hey, I was wondering...who planted this tree?"

"Eh? Oh, the old neighbors. They were an old couple. Mommy told me that they moved though. But you know what? They told me a secret!"

Phineas's eyes got wide. A secret? He liked secrets!

"Can you tell me?"

Isabella looked a little unsure.

"I dunno...they told me only to tell they're secret to the person closest to me."

Phineas looked thoughtful for a second, before he smiled widely at her.

"How about we be best friends instead of just normal friends? Then you can tell me!"

Isabella thought it over before nodding happily, and giggling, she leaned closer to him.

"They told me they planted this tree to make something per-ma-nent," Isabella said, stretching the last word in an attempt to say it right. She looked confused for a second.

"But I never knew what they meant..."

Phineas looked at the misfit of a tree, then at Isabella.

"Maybe...it's like our friendship. Something that will stay forever," he exclaimed, bouncing happily at his reasoning. Isabella beamed at him.

"Yeah! That's gotta be it! Let's make a promise," she said, holding out her pinkie finger. Phineas wrapped his own around hers. He didn't know what the promise was going to be, but he trusted his new best friend.

"Lets pinkie promise that as long as the tree stands, we will aways be best friends forever!"

"You have a deal," Phineas said, grinning at her. It wasn't until later that he realized that he was no longer sad about moving. Maybe, it was worth it, if it meant he could have a friend beside him forever.


End file.
